PROMISE
by Glamouroses
Summary: lelaki dengan IQ tinggi bertemu gadis pindahan dari sekolah lain. Namun akhirnya karena suatu hal mereka menjadi seorang pasangan kekasih. Tapi belum lama mereka menjalin kasih, maut pun memisahkan mereka. *bad summary* ( ωˆ)ƒ
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Promise

**Rated: **Fiction T

**Pairings: **Shikamaru/Kurotsuchi

**Chapter**(s)**: **1/…

**Disclamer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fanfic is mine! don't ever dare you claim it as your! ^^

**Genre : **Romance/Angst/Friendship

**Warning**(s)**: **OOC, AU, typo(s)

**Author: **Koushima Purple-Rose

**Note**: I hope you all will like this fanfiction ^^

**Summary : **lelaki dengan IQ tinggi bertemu gadis pindahan dari sekolah lain. Namun akhirnya karena suatu hal mereka menjadi seorang pasangan kekasih. Tapi belum lama mereka menjalin kasih, maut pun memisahkan mereka. *bad summary* ∂(˘ωˆ)ƒ

_**Douzo**_

**-Happy Thursday, 11 Oktober 20****-**

Suasana pagi di Konoha City, terasa sejuk. kabut pagi menyelimuti kota yang terkenal indah ini. Banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan dan trotoar. Seorang lelaki berambut nanas berjalan dengan malasnya menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Sesekali ia menguap. Kelihatannya pemuda yang satu ini terlihat mengantuk. Di sudut matanya terlihat berair, tapi bukan berarti ia menangis, ya! Itu gara-gara ia menguap tadi. Pemuda berambut nanas ini kelihatannya ingin pergi ke sekolah, terlihat dari baju seragam yang ia kenakan, saat ini pemuda nanas yang kita bicarakan tengah mengenakan seragam sekolah Konoha Senior High School. Ya! Sekolah terkenal di Konoha City. Sekolah menengah atas dengan taraf internasional ini sangat banyak diminati oleh para pemuda-pemudi. Karena sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah favorite incaran banyak anak-anak pejabat kota.

**- ****LOLOLOL****-**

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki malas lelaki berambut nanas, memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan "WELCOME TO KONOHA-GAKUEN". Tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung memasuki gerbang KHS dengan langkah santai. Matanya yang terlihat sayu, sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap.

Tiba tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang keras dan cempreng.

"Shikamaruuuu~" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu, dan langsung menabrak lelaki berambut nanas yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas malas dan langsung menoleh pada lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"ada apa lagi narutoo~" Tanyanya malas.

Lelaki pirang dihadapannya langsung memasang tampang memelas. Sedangkan lelaki berambut raven disamping pemuda pirang yang dipanggil naruto hanya diam bosan melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnnya itu.

"Shika, kau mau membantu mengerjakan pr ku?" Tanya naruto, dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus malas dan menjawab dengan wajah yang mengantuk.

"Hn, mendokusai. Aku tidak mau" ketus shikamaru, sambil menguap. Naruto sweatdrope sebentar lalu menarik-narik tangan shika manja.

"Ayolah shikaa~" pinta naruto masih dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Hey! Tak usah menarik-narik!" teriak shika sambil meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan tangan naruto yang masih menarik-narik tangannya. Tapi, Naruto masih tak mau melepasnnya.

Sasuke, lelaki raven yang sedari tadi hanya melihat tingkah konyol naruto kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dobe, tak usah memaksa baka! Kau harus mengerjakan sendiri" kata sasuke dingin. Naruto menoleh kearah sasuke dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi aku tak mengerti, teme" jawab naruto dengan suara cemprengnnya.

Shikamaru hanya menatap malas pertengkaran dua sahabatnya yang berambut pirang dan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"tapi kau kan bisa tanyakan pada KEKASIH mu, DOBE" kata sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata "kekasih" dan kata "dobe". Tiba-tiba saja penuturan sasuke itu berhasil merubah raut wajah Naruto yang semula cemberut menjadi berseri-seri, dengan cepat ia melepas tangan shikamaru.

"Kau benar juga, teme! Aku sampai melupakan Hinata-_chan_" seru naruto nyaring seraya menunjukan cengiran khas nya yang lebar. Akibat suara naruto yang nyaring itu, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"hn, sudahlah kalian berdua mendokusai" kata shikamaru yang masih terdengar malas. Sasuke mendelik tak suka pada shikamaru.

"huwaa.. baiklah shikamaruu~, gomennasai aku telah mengganggumu.." ucap Naruto seraya membungkuk dalam. Sasuke hanya diam.

**- ****LOLOLOL****-**

Shikamaru memasuki kelasnnya yang ramai dan ribut. Ia selaku ketua kelas, menatap mereka tajam. Sebenarnya ia malas namun ini sudah tugas dan kewajibannya. Anak-anak yang melihat aura hitam pekat disekitar shikamaru langsung diam, dan kembali kebangku mereka masing-masing. Ada yang berpura-pura membaca buka, menulis, SMS-an, dan lain-lain.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok tengah, tepatnya barisan kedua, dekat jendela. Kalau ia bosan pada pelajaran, ia bisa saja melihat keluar jendela yang mengarah pada kebun bunga sekolah.

Tiba-tiba guru Matematika, yaitu Kakashi-_sensei___datang. Tapi tunggu dulu! Ia datang bersama seorang perempuan?

Shikamaru yang semula perhatiannya pada luar jendela, kini harus kembali melihat depan kelas tepat dimana Kakashi-_sensei___berdiri dengan senyum anehnya. Ia tengah berdiri bersama seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Shikamaru memfokuskan tatapannya pada seorang perempuan dihadapannya.

'sepertinya dia anak baru, karena aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya' pikir shikamaru.

Terdengar beberapa anak murid yang berbisik-bisik sepertinya sedang membicarakan tentang anak perempuan yang berada disamping _sensei_ mereka. Kakashi yang melihat kegaduhan pada kelasnya mulai menenangkan murid-muridnyaa itu.

"Hey anak-anak! Harap tenang semuanya!" bentak Kakashi-_sensei_ tegas.

Sontak saja semua murid-murid penghuni kelas IPA XI/A diam. Suasana kelas kini tenang.

"ekheem" Kakashi-_sensei_ berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya.

"_Sensei_ ingin menyampaikan bahwa kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Iwa City." Jelas Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil melirik gadis bersurai hitam disampingnya itu.

"dan.. perkenalkan nama, dan identitasmu, nak" perintah Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

Gadis disampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayou Minna-sama!, Watashi namae wa Kurotsuchi desu. Aku pindahan dari Iwa City, sekolah asalku di Iwa-Gakuen. Dan alasanku pindah kesini karena bisnis ayahku, yang mengharuskanku pindah. Hum, minna-_sama Haikei_. _Yoroshiku ne_" ujar gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu sembari membungkuk hormat. Wajahnya dan suaranya terlihat ceria, seulas senyum terpatri di bibir ranumnya.

Shikamaru hanya menatap lekatdari bangkunya, kearah gadis a.k.a Kurotsuchi itu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba –tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat gadis itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, menyejukan.

Ahh~ apa yang telah Shikamaru laukan. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu. Rasanya ada beribu kupu –kupu yang berterbangan di dalam dadanya. =_= (author : halah shikamaru lebe ._.

"hum, baiklah Kurotsuchi-_san_, kau boleh pilih bangku dimana yang kosong" kata Kakashi-_sensei_ lembut.

Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan kearah bangku kosong, yang ternyata tepat berada disamping shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya memasang tampang malas lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya dimeja.

Kurotsuchi hanya melirik dan segera duduk di kursi tersebut.

"baik anak-anak ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" kata kakashi-_sensei_ bersemangat.

**- ****LOLOLOL****-**

Kringgggggg…

Kini bell KHS berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba. Murid-murid KHS dengan bersemangat keluar kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka saling berdesak-desakkan menuju kantin sekolah. Kini yang terlihat dalam kelas IPA XI/A hanya ada seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam sebahu, dan seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan menumpukan wajahnya pada meja kayu didepannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu kini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya yang berada diatas meja. Tak sengaja pendangannya melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menundukan wajahnya. Kurotsuchi, ya! Nama gadis itu Kurotsuchi. Ia hanya melirik lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak ke kantin sekolah barunya ini.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap punggung Kurotsuchi yang berjalan kearah pintu.

"hey!" panggil shikamaru pelan.

Kurotsuchi langsung menoleh kearah shikamaru.

"aku?" Tanya Kurotsuchi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru menatapnya malas, tapi, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak cepat.

"tentu saja kau baka!" jawab shikamaru ketus, mencoba menyembunyikan bunyi degupan jantungnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah memanggil Kurotsuchi baka.

Gadis itu menatap shikamaru tajam. Ia tak terima bahwa shikamaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan baka.

"apa kau bilang rambut nanas" geram Kurotsuchi marah.

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan dengan santai melewati Kurotsuchi . Kurotsuchi melirik shikamaru dengan deathglare-nya namun tak diindahkan shikamaru.

"hey, namamu siapa anak baru?" Tanya shikamaru kepo tanpa menoleh kearah Kurotsuchi yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan pastinya dengan aura hitam pekat. Kurotsuchi hanya mendengus kesal.

"apa kau tak mendengar aku berkenalan di depan kelas tadi eh?" kata Kurotsuchi sinis. Shikamaru hanya diam, ia melirik Kurotsuchi dengan ekor matanya, 'ahhh~ cantik' batinnya berbunga-bunga. =_=

"hn, Kurotsuchi -_san_. Shikamaru, namaku Nara Shikamaru" ujar shikamaru malas, tapi suka(?). Raut wajah Kurotsuchi kelihatan senang tapi seketika berubah horror.

"Panggil aku Kurotsuchi saja! Dan? Aku kan tidak bertanya namamu" jawab Kurotsuchi masih dengan ekspresi horrornya. xD

"hoaamm… baik..baik. Kurotsuchi .." kata shikamaru sambil menguap, Kurotsuchi yang berjalan dibelakangnya sempat sweatdrop.

"hn aku ke kantin dulu" ujar shikamaru.

Kurotsuchi hanya mendengus geli.

"hihi.. terserah kau, aku juga hm" jawabnya.

**- ****LOLOLOL****-**

Suasana di kantin sekolah KHS cukup ramai. Seluruh murid-murid KHS berada di sana untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Namun ada sebagian yang ke perpustakaan, kebun sekolah, atau taman belakang sekolah. Yahhh kebanyakan untuk pacaran tanpa sepengetahuan guru-guru KHS.

Seorang cowok keren(?) berambut nanas(?), berjalan kearah salah satu bangku paling pojok. Ia menduduki bangku tersebut dan, sambil menguap. –_–

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde ponytail, menghampiri lelaki berambut nanas tadi yang tak lain adalah shikamaru. ia tersenyum manis pada shikamaru dan langsung duduk di samping shikamaru. Dibelakang gadis blonde itu ada seorang lelaki berambut klimis hitam, yang memasang senyum nya, namun kelihatan palsu(?) -_-;

"Shika-_kun_~" panggil gadis blonde itu. Shikamaru meliriknya dengan malas.

'ck, mendokusai! Dia lagi' runtuk shikamaru dalam hati. Sepertinya shikamaru tak suka akan kedatangan gadis cantik blonde satu ini. Aneh? Padahal gadis ini sangat cantik. Dengan rambut pirang panjang diikat ponytail, memiliki postur tubuh yang langsing, kulit putih bersih dan mulus, pintar, lantas apa lagi yang dipikirkan shikamaru? Jelas-jelas gadis ini kelihatan sangat _perfect_.

"ada apa lagi Ino?" Tanya shikamaru malas pada gadis blonde yang dipanggil Ino itu. Ini hanya memasang tampang merajuk pada shikamaru.

"kok, gitu sama aku shika-_kun_?" Tanya Ino balik. Pemuda berambut klimis dan berkulit pucat dibelakang ino hanya diam, kelihatan raut wajahnya kecewa.

"hn, itu karena ak~" belum sempat shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya, suara teriakan seorang gadis memotong perkataanya.

"heyy! Inoo-pig~ Shikamaruu~ Saii~" teriak seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_, dibelakangnya seorang pemuda breambut merah bata berjalan santai mengikuti gadis _cherry_ itu.

"_cherry_, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu!" kata pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a Gaara. Gadis yang dipanggil _cherry_ hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya.

"hihi.. maaf, Gaara -_kun_, aku keceplosan" ujar Gadis gadis imut bersurai _soft pink_ itu sambil menutup mulutnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum samar pada gadisnya ini.

Shikamaru hanya menatap kesal teman-temannya yang kelihatan sangat berisik itu. Ia tak tau harus apa yang ia lakukan untuk mengusir teman-temannya ini, karena ia ingin tidur, matanya terasa sudah berat.

"Aaa.. Sakura-_forehead_, Gaara -_kun_" panggil Ino.

"hn, hy Saku-_chan_, Gaara -_kun_" sapa Sai yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Gadis berambut merah muda sebut saja Sakura itu hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di bangku tepat didepan Ino. Sedangkan Gaara mentap tajam pada Sai. Sai hanya memasang senyum palsunya.

"sial kau Sai!" geram Gaara. Sai diam sambil menatap geli pada Gaara.

"apa maksudmu Gaara-_kun_?" Tanya Sai dengan tampang _innocent –_nya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Gaara naik pitam. Sakura selaku kekasih Gaara, segera menarik Gaara duduk disampingnya.

"sudahlah Gaara -_kun_, jangan dianggap serius. Sai-_kun_ hanya bercanda kok" hibur Sakura. Gaara hanya diam. Benar juga kata Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya diam, ia sudah tertidur pulas tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya ._.) . Ino menatap lembut pada shikamaru, yang tak disadari oleh teman-temannya.

'andai saja kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu shika-_kun_ aku pasti akan senang' batin Ino miris, rasanya air matanya ingin keluar kalau mengingat perasaan nya yang menggantung.

Akhirnya pertengkaran antara Sai Vs. Gaara berakhir damai, berkat usaha Sakura menenangkan keduanya. xD

"_Cherry_! Kenapa kau membelanya?" Tanya Gaara kesal. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"bukan seperti itu Gaara -_kun_, aku tidak membela Sai-_kun_. Aku hanya tak mau kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele!" jawab Sakura tenang. Gaara dan Sai terdiam, sakura tersenyum puas.

**-****LOLOLOL**** -**

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap memasuki kantin sekolah. Langkahnya kelihatan santai. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap sekeliling kantin dengan tatapan bingung. Ia membawa nampan makanan yang sepertinya sudah ia pesan tadi, dinampannya terdapat semangkuk Soup Miso dan juice jeruk. Ia kelihatannya bingung mencari tempat duduk untuk makan siangnya. Sakura yang melihat gadis itu, melirik Shikamaru yang duduk ralat maksudnya tertidur dihadapannya, lalu mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh shika.

"Shika! Shika! Bangun oyy!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak. Shikamaru hanya mengerang malas, Sakura yang kesal akan respon Shikamaru lalu menjitak kepala nanas shikamaru.

"itteeii! Sakit saku!" kata shika marah sambil mengelus-ngelus pelan kepalanya akibat jitakan super sakura. Sakura hanya nyengir watados.

"hehe, abis Shika-_kun_ susah dibangunin sih" kata Sakura dengan polosnya,. Shikamaru menatap kesal kedua mata emerald sakura.

"mamangnya ada apa hn?" Tanya shikamaru sedikit bingung. Gadis bermata emerald dihadapannya hanya menatap shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal.

"baka! Lihat bukannya itu murid baru di kelasmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan kesal, sambil menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, Yang kelihatan kebingungan itu. Sontak saja mata Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, dan Sai tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut merah pudar itu. Ekspersi wajah shikamaru kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, tapi jantungnya ituloh, doki-doki. Sedangkan yang lainya..

"hum, cantik" kata Ino.

"wah, manis sekali, siapa namanya ya?" kata Sakura.

"Hn murid baru?" kata Gaara eerrr.. mungkin kelihatan bertanya.

"um, dare?" ==a tanya Sai.

Kurotsuchi Yah, gadis yang berambut hitam gelap tadi adalah Kurotsuchi. Ia kelihatan kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba mata _onyx_-nya tertuju pada meja yang diduduki Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Gaara, dan si _pinky_ Sakura.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah Kurotsuchi terdengar pelan, ia merasa gugup dan malu pada orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu.

Dilihatnya ada seorang pria berambut nanas yang sangat dikenalnya duduk menatapnya dengan pandangan ambigu. Tapi tak ia menghiraukannya.

"Permisi minna-_sama_, anno.. bolehkah aku ikut duduk disini, karena tempat yang lain sudah penuh" kata Kurotsuchi gugup.

Hening …

Tiba-tiba suara Sakura membuyarkan keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa detik itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, kok!" ucap gadis musim semi itu ramah, seraya tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit bergeser, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang panjang itu disampingnya.

"nah, duduk disini" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk, lalu dudu disamping Sakura dan TEPAT berada didepan Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba gadis blonde bermata Aquamarine__milik Ino menatap Kurotsuchi senang.

"hey siapa namamu, manis?" Tanya Ino, sambil menumpukan dagunya di tangannya.

Kurotsuchi yang sedang manyantap Soup Miso-nya mendongak kearah Ino.

"watashi wa Kurotsuchi desu" jawab Kurotsuchi ramah. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Kurotsuchi yah? Nama yang indah, salam kenal aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino" kata Ino sambil menujulurkan tangannya.

Kurotsuchi lalu menyambut tangan Ino dan menyalaminya. Sakura pun tak mau kalah.

"hey! Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal Kuro-_chan_" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri, lalu menyalami Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi membalas menyalami Sakura, sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis dengan bola mata emerald itu melirik kearah Gaara.

"ne, Gaara -_kun_! Kenapa tidak menyapa Kuro-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura kesal plus heran. Gaara menatap mata hijau sakura, lalu menangguk.

"Hn, salam kenal. Namaku Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Kata Gaara datar, sambil mamasang tampang stoicnya. Kurotsuchi tersenyum samar-samar.

"Gaara -_kun_! Kok bicaranya datar gitu?" Tanya Sakura cerewet. Gaara melirik bosan pada sakura.

"hy! Aku Sai! Shimura Sai" kata Sai memperkenalkan dirinya. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu diam, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Hey! Shika-_kun_! Kau tidak memperkenalkan diri pada Kuro-_chan_?" kata Ino mengingatkan. Shikamaru menatap mata Aquamarine Ino bosan.

"aku sudah berkenalan dengannya. Dia sekelas denganku" jawab shika sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Ino hanya memanggut-manggut.

Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba menoleh pada Gaara yang sedang menyeruput juice apple -nya.

"Sabaku-_san_. Kau Sabaku Gaara anak dari Sabaku blablabla(?)?" Tanya Kurotsuchi memastikan.

Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu meletakan gelas juice-nya yang sudah kandas ia habiskan tadi.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pemuda bertato Ai itu heran. Sakura, Ino, Sai, melanjutkan makan mereka yang tertunda, sedangkan Shikamaru kembali tertidur. =_=

Kurotsuchi tersenyum senang.

"berarti kau mengenal tou-_san_ ku?" Tanya jawab Kurotsuchi. Gaara mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"memangnya siapa nama tou-san mu?" Tanya balik Gaara.

Kurotsuchi terkikik pelan.

"Kitsuchi, dia sering menceritakan tentangmu. Tapi aku bosan dan tak suka mendengarnya, hahaha" kata Kurotsuchi disertai gelak tawanya yang lucu.

Gaara manggut-manggut paham, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan Gaara dan Kurotsuchi bertanya.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Ada yang lucu ya?" Tanya sakura.

Kurotsuchi dan Gaara sempak menjawab.

"tidak apa –apa"

Ups! Kok bisa mereka serempak menjawab? Entahlah.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu meminum juice strawberry-nya.

Tiba-tiba Ino beranjak dari temnpat duduknya.

"Minna, aku mau pergi ke kelas dulu ya, _bye_" pamit Ino, lalu berjalan ke kelasnya. Sai yang melihat Ino pergi ikut beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temanya yang lain untuk mengikuti Ino.

"kau mau kemana Sai?" Tanya gadis _pinky_ bermata emerald itu. Sai hanya menunjuk kearah Ino, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

**- ****LOLOLOL****-**

Tak terasa sekitar 15 menit mereka ngobrol-ngobrol santai di kantin sekolah, tiba-tiba

Kriingggg….

Bell sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai, dan berakhirnya jam istirahat.

Para murid-murid KHS berhamburan memasuki kelas masing. Para pemuda dan pemudi yang berambut pink, hitam ebony, merah, dan hitam, segera beranjak dari bangku mereka untuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"aku dan Gaara -_kun_ duluan, bye minna-_san_" kata Sakura gadis bersurai _soft pink___dengan gaya cerianya, lalu ia berjalan sambil mengandeng tangan Gaara. Lelaki bertato Ai di dahinya itu hanya diam menanggapi perlakuan Sakura padanya.

Kini tinggal sorang gadis manis bersurai hitam ebony, dan seorang laki-laki berambut nanas, yang masih duduk disana.

Kurotsuchi, Gadis bermata _dark black_ ini menatap aneh Shikamaru yang manis tertidur pulas.

Tangan putihnya menguncang-guncang pundak shikamaru, bermaksud untuk memabangunkannya. Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda nanas itu. Kurotsuchi kelihatan panic.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" panggil Kurotsuchi cemas.

"nggg" terdengar erangan shikamaru yang membuat Kurotsuchi bernafas lega.

"Shikamaru, bell masuk sudah berbunyi" kata Kurotsuchi lagi.

"hn, aku malas, kau saja sana" jawab Shika yang terdengar malas. Muncul empat siku-siku di dahi Kurotsuchi. Ia merasa kesal pada shikamaru.

"HEY! BANGUN NANAS!" teriak Kurotsuchi tepat ditelinga Shikamaru. Sontak saja Shikamaru terlonjak kaget.

"Apa baka?" Tanya Shikamaru kesal, lagi –lagi tak sadar menyebut Kuotsuchi baka.

"ayo masuk bell sudah berbunyi" kata Kurotsuchi.

"Hn"

Mereka lalu menuju kelas untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

**-****LOLOLOL**** -**

Kriiingggg….

Bell Konoha Senior High School lagi-lagi berbunyi. Tapi kali ini bukan bell untuk jam masuk ataupun waktu istirahat. Melainkan bell jam pulang. Dan inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa dan siswi KHS. Pulang!. Ya! Setelah berjam-jam dikelas berdiam diri dan yang dilakukan hanya menyimak pelajaran, hal itu yang paling membosankan. Ya, setidaknya itu menurut mereka. Para murid-murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelasnya, sambil menenteng(?) tas, dan buku-buku tebal yang menurut mereka sangat berat, tentu saja!

Seorang pria berambut dengan diikat tinggi layaknya nanas(?), berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang panjang dan sepertinya sudah sepi itu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara derap langkahnya memecah keheningan di sana. Sambil menggendong tas nya di pundaknya. Sesekali ia menguap lebar, mata berair saking mengantuknya.

Tiba-Tiba..

Brak!

Tak sengaja seorang gadis berambut hitam ebony sebahu, menabrak laki-laki berambut nanas tadi, Shikamaru namanya. Gadis yang menabrak Shikamaru tadi jatuh terduduk. Semua buku-buku yang dibawanya berserakan di lantai koridor sekolahnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya terdorong kebelakang dan tak terjatuh. Gadis bermahkotakan surai hitam itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya.

".. aww..itte" ringis gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Shikamaru berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu, ia berjongkok dihadapannya, lalu tangan shikamaru mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Mata Shikamaru terbelalak sempurna ketika dilihatnya wajah gadis itu.

"Kurotsuchi?" Tanya shikamaru ragu-ragu. Gadis dihadapan Shikamaru mengangguk, matanya menyipit menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Ia mencengkeram erat baju sailor sekolahnya menahan sakit itu. Shikamaru merasa panic.

"Hey! Kuro? Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya shikamaru panic, Kurotsuchi hanya diam dan berusaha mencoba berdiri. Shikamaru mencoba membantu Kurotsuchi, namun tangannya ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"sudahlah, tinggalkan aku" ucap Kurotsuchi ketus, wajahnya kelihatan pucat pasi, ia memegangi kepalanya. Kurotsuchi mulai berjalan pelan, langkahnya kelihatan lunglai. Shikamaru khawatir, yah dia agak takut bila gadis itu kenapa-napa, entahlah itu yang dipikirkan Shikamaru saat itu, tapi rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak, saat dekat dengan gadis manis itu.

Shikamaru hanya diam terpaku saat Kurotsuchi berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih melewatinya.

Kurotsuchi tak menghiraukan tatapan cemas Shikamaru.

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi Suara orang terjatuh? Shikamaru melihat Kurotsuchi jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan pingsan di lantai koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ada dia dan Kurotsuchi yang ada disitu, karna murid-murid lain sudah pulang. Shikamaru langsung berlari kearah Kurotsuchi. Ia menyibakkan rambut Kurotsuchi yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat, Shikamaru menyentuh pelan pipi Kurotsuchi.

"Dingin" guman Shikamaru.

Segera ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Kurotsuchi dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

Shikamaru akan mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha.

**-****LOLOLOL**** -**

**-Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha-**

Disebuah ruangan serba putih, tercium bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, seorang gadis bersurai hitam ebony terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang dengan ukuran single. Mata gadis itu tertutup rapat. Bibirnya yang merah ranum kini terlihat pucat.

Dikamar itu terdapat sebuah sofa. Seorang lelaki berambut nanas tertidur pulas disofa itu, terdengar dengkuran halus dari saluran pernapasannya.

…**.**

Tiba-tiba, mata gadis yang terbaring lemah diranjang kamar rawat itu, terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan kedua bola mata dark black-nya yang terlihat sayu. Dari raut wajahnya ia kelihatan bingung. Dilihatnya sekilingnya dengan jeli, pandangannya terhenti kearah seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertidur disofa itu.

Seulas senyuman kecil terukir sempurna di bibir pucatnya. Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, dan berjalan dengan tertatih kearah sofa dimana tempat lelaki berambut nanas itu tertidur. Sebelum ia benar-benar berjalan kearah lelaki yang tertidur disofa itu ia meraih sebuah selimut yang dipakainya tadi.

Langkahnya terlihat pelan. Gadis itu sampai tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu. Tangannya yang seputih porselen itu mulai menyelimuti laki-laki berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

Terdengar erangan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Kurotsuchi sempat tersentak namun setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis. Gadis bersurai hitam itu duduk belutut dihadapan Shikamaru.

'hum, wajahnya tampan ya? Tapi kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berada didekatnya?' Tanya Kurotsuchi dalam hati.

Gadis itu lalu berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas.

Baru selangkah Kurotsuchi melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya digenggam seseorang. Kurotsuchi menoleh kebelakang, didapatnya Shikamaru tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kurotsuchi, sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Shikamaru menatap Kurotsuchi lembut.

"Hn, apa kau sudah baikan?" shikamaru malah bertanya balik pada Kurotsuchi.

"hum, ya" kata Kurotsuchi singkat.

"hn baiklah, kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Kurotsuchi hanya mendengus geli,

"Hm" jawab Kurotsuchi lagi, lalu ia pergi kearah pintu kamar rawat rumah sakit itu. Kali ini Shikamaru berjengit, ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"mau kemana?" Shikamaru menatap Kurotsuchi heran.

"pulang" lagi-lagi Kurotsuchi menjawab singkat. Lelaki berambut nanas itu kembali heran, tapi ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Kurotsuchi.

**-****LOLOLOL**** -**

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah benggema di koridor rumah sakit. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang sebahu itu berjalan pelan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, ia masih mengenakan baju sailor sekolahnya. Shikamaru, lelaki berambut nanas itu berjalan mengikuti Kurotsuchi gadis berambut hitam itu.

"apa keluargaku tau tentang ini?" Tanya Kurotsuchi disela-sela kegiatan berjalannya.

Shikamaru mangangkat sebelah alisnya.

"belum, tadi aku tidak menemukan ponselmu di tas" kata Shikamaru enteng.

"oh, syukurlah" Kurotsuchi bernafas lega. Tapi shikmaru heran.

"memangnya kenapa kau tak mau orang tuamu mengetahui tentang ini?" Tanya shikamaru. Kurotsuchi diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"kenapa tidak dijawab?"

"entahlah" kata Kurotsuchi lalu pergi menuju keluar rumah sakit.

"ngg, Mana mobilku?" Tanya Kurotsuchi saat sampai diparkiran rumah sakit.

Shikamaru hanya menunjuk sebuah mobil sport ferary berwarna silver yang terparkir dengan rapi disana. Kurotsuchi melirik tajam pada Shikamaru.

"kau tadi memakai mobilku?" Tanya Kurotsuchi. Shikamaru hanya cengengesan.

"hehe, iya" jawab Shikamaru.

"lalu, mobilmu mana?" Tanya Kurotsuchi lagi. Shikamaru kembali menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam mengilat. Kurotsuchi mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk kedalam mobil sport ferary nya.

Tiiittttttt…

Suara klakson mobil Kurotsuchi sempat membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget. Kurotsuchi membuka setengah kaca mobilnya.

"anno. . terimakasih" kata Kurotsuchi ragu, lalu ia menginjak pedal gasnya, mobil silver itu melaju kencang meninggalkan shikamaru disana..

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia memegangi dadanya lalu meremasnya kuat. Rasanya jantungnya benar –benar ingin meledak saat dekat dengan gadis bernama, Kurotsuchi itu.

"hm, tentu" ucap Shikamaru pelan, lalu ia berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, yang setelah itu melaju kencang meninggalkan halaman RSU Konoha itu.

**-****LOLOLOL**** -**

Ckiiiittt…

Sebuah mobil _sport ferary_ silver berhenti tepat didepan pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi di sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya ala Perancis (jadi ingat ama Versailles :D), dengan cat berwarna putih gading. Seorang wanita berambut hitam didalamnya menekan remote control, pada gerbang besar itu. Dan, alhasil gerbang besar berwarna abu –abu gelap itu tebuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sebuah rumah besar desain Perancis itu semakin jelas.

Mobil berwarna silver metallic itu masuk dengan perlahan menuju garasi yang berisikan 6 mobil mewah lainnya.

Blammpp~

Terdengar suara hempasan pintu mobil yang dtutup keras oleh sang empunya. Kurotsuchi berjalan masuk kedalam rumah mewahnya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat datang menghampiri Kurotsuchi.

"Anda sudah pulang Kurotsuchi -_sama_?" Tanya wanita bersurai coklat yang bernama Ayame itu. Kurotsuchi hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya .

"hn, ya" jawabnya singkat.

Lalu berjalan ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya.

"a anno, Kurotsuchi -_sama_, etto, Akatsuchi –_sama_, sedang pergi ke pesta pernikahannya Deidara-_san_ dan Konan-_san_" kata Ayame seraya menunduk.

Kurotsuchi diam, dan hanya berguman "humm" lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ayame sangat mengerti dengan pribadi tuannya, lalu bergegas kearah dapur, menyiapakan makan untuk tuannya.

**- TBC-**

**Note: **REVIEW PLEASE.. ^^ ini fanfic publish pertama saya. mohon maaf jika masih terkesan abal. tolong ketik sesuatu di kolom review hehe douzo ^^

Promise Page 46


	2. PROMISE Chapter 2

**Title: **Promise

**Rated: **Fiction T

**Pairings: **Shikamaru/Kurotsuchi

**Chapter**(s)**: **2/…

**Disclamer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fanfic is mine! don't ever dare you claim it as your! ^^

**Genre : **Romance/Angst/Friendship

**Warning**(s)**: **OOC, AU, typo(s)

**Author: **Koushima Purple-Rose

**Note**: I hope you all will like this fanfiction ^^

**-Happy Sunday, 28 Oktober 20****-**

" groookkk~ groookkk~ " suara apa ini? O_oa *tabok*. Oh! Ternyata seorang lelaki berambut nanas(?) sedang tidur di kasurnya sambil nungging pemirsa ._.a*slap author*. Oh, salah, ternyata Shikamaru tidur sambil ngorok(?) nih ! :Da jiahh! Oke BTS. Tiba –tiba dari arah pintu kamar pemuda berambut pineapple style tadi datang seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut hitam. dari garis(?) wajahnya mirip dengan pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu.

" Ne, Shikamaru.. Shikamaru " panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam, Nara Yoshino.

" Eennnggg~ " erang Shikamaru yang masih bergelut dalam tidurnya.

" Bangun" panggil Yoshino lagi, ibu Shikamaru. Shikamaru masih tetap tidak mau bangun, masih tetap tidur dengan lelapnya. Yoshino dengan kesal menjewer kuping anaknya itu.

" Bangun..bangun.. kalau tidak mau kaa-_san_ siram dengan air dingin? " ancam Yoshino dengan suara yang mengerikan, dalam hatinya Yoshino menyeringai lebar. XD

Mata Shikamaru langsung terbuka. Dengan malasnya ia duduk di ranjangnya, lalu turun dari ranjang berukuran _king size_ –nya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai kearah kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya yang lumayan besar itu.

" Iya. Iya. Kaa-_san___cerewet " kata Shikamaru, dengan suara nya sengaja ditinggikan agar ibunya mendengar. Tapi, Yoshino tak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya itu. Ia sedang asik sendiri merapikan tempat tidur anak tunggalnya itu. Ibu –ibu jaman sekarang.

Tak berapa menit, akhirnya Shikamaru telah selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu, tubuhnya masih basah dan dipinggangnya terlilit sebuah handuk putih bersih, begitu pula rambut yang biasa ia ikat tinggi layaknya style nanas(?). tapi, kini rambut Shikamaru digerai begitu saja, rambutnya terlihat lepek, sepertinya pemuda ini habis keramas rupanya =_=. Bayangin aja Shikamaru rambutnya digerai terus lepek abis keramas. =A= *sweatdrop kronis*

Mata hitamnya melihat –lihat isi kamarnya. Terlihat olehnya kamarnya kini sudah bersih dan rapi, tidak seperti biasanya.

'pasti kaa-_san_ telah membersihkannya' batin Shikamaru senang.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu yang terdapat di pojok kamar tersebut. Matanya dengan jeli melihat –lihat pakaiannya yang terlipat rapi disana.

" Aha! Sepertinya yang ini cocok " seru Shikamaru ooc. =_=a

Ia mengambil baju itu yang masih terlipat rapi di dalam lemarinya. Lalu mengenakan baju kaos putih polos, dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak –kotak berwarna merah berpadu dengan hitam, yang tidak dikancing. tak lupa, sebuah jeans casual berwarna dark blue ia kenakan. Sepasang sneakers putih juga menghiasi kakinya. rambutnya yang telah kering, ia ikat tinggi, seperti biasa, style pineapple kebanggannya ._.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil disamping ranjang nya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku jeans miliknya.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearah cermin yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya yang bercat putih.

Shikamaru, kembali merapikan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi itu, lalu menyemprotkan parfum wangi nanas(?) ke tubuhnya. XD

" Haah~ sudah. Aku begini saja sudah tampan dan keren " kata Shikamaru narsis =_= yang membuat author merasa ilpil(?) ama si rusa rasa nanas, pemirsa ._. *disabit(?) shika*

Hari ini hari minggu jadi Shikamaru berencana untuk keluar rumah. Ia merasa sangat bosan dirumah. Bila ia hari minggu terus –terusan berada di rumah, pasti kupingnya akan panas mendengar ocehan dari ibunya yang cerewet itu, sedangkan ayahnya Nara Shikaku, yang biasa menemaninya bermain Shogi sedang ada dinas ke luar kota, tepatnya ke Ame City. Bukankah itu berita baik jika Shikamaru, mau keluar rumah daripada malas –malasan, yang kerjaannya hanya tidur. =_= zZzZ

**- LOLOLOL -**

" Mau kemana? " Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga. Pemuda berambut yang diikat tinggi itu mendengus.

" Kaa-_san_.. aku sedang bosan, aku perlu refreshing, hoammm~ " jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap. \(-o-)/

Yoshino sweatdrop mendengar anaknya menjawab sambil menguap. Ia menoleh menatap anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Kenapa kau selalu menguap ketika berbicara, nak? " -_- Tanya Yoshino masih sweatdrop.

" Engg~?" Shikamaru heran mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan ibunya itu. Yoshino mengangguk, ia meletakkan remote tv di atas meja, lalu berbalik menghadap anaknya.

" Hah~ kaa-_san_, tidur itu sehat, dan sepertinya aku mengantuk karena banyak yang kupikirkan, itu yang membuatku mengantuk " jawab Shikamaru enteng tapi malasnya luar biase.

Ibunya hanya membulatkan bibir, tanda mengerti. Lalu tersenyum.

" Hahh~ baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kaa-_san_~ jyaa " pamit Shika pada ibunya, lalu main nyelonong keluar rumah, sambil menguap. -_-"

**- LOLOLOL -**

_**-Konoha Flowery Park-**_

" Ahahaa~ ayo kejar aku Udon –_chan_, Moegi –_chan_! " teriak seorang anak kecil dengan sebuah syal panjang melingkar di lehernya. Alhasil syal yang panjang itu terlihat berkibar di terpa angin pagi.

Yah.. hari itu masih pagi. Sekitar pukul 09:08am.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi berjalan disekitar taman itu. Matanya terlihat sayu namun, dari raut wajahnya tampak cerah. Lelaki bernama Nara Shikamaru, itu berjalan santai menyusuri taman kota, yang kini ramai dengan orang –orang, ada yang sedang jogging, bermain bersama anak –anak, ada pula yang sekedar jalan –jalan saja.

Suasana taman itu sangat sejuk, pohon –pohon rindang meneduhkan tempat itu.

Ada beberapa kedai penjual makanan yang berjualan di sekitar taman itu. Ada kedai penjual makanan seperti, Okonomiyaki, Ramen, Udon, Sushi, Sashimi, May, Teriyaki, Yakiniku, Dango, Takoyaki, dan lain –lainnya. Ada juga penjual stand makanan ringan seperti, stand ice cream, café remaja, burger, kebab, dan lainnya. Sepertinya Shikamaru tak tertarik dengan apa –apa. Ia lebih memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang panjang. Matanya terpaku pada 3 anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar –kejaran. Sesekali mereka terjatuh, yang membuat Shikamaru terkikik kecil.

" Ahh~ aku jadi mengingat gadis itu " gumam shikamaru, disertai senyuman. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian 10 hari yang lalu yang tidak bisa membuatnya lupa.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Happy Wednesday, 17 Oktober 20__××-_

_SHIKAMARU~POV_

" _Huwaa.. itteeee~ " ringis seorang gadis, berambut hitam pendek. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena ia membelakangiku. Aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis itu. Ah~ dia terjatuh rupanya _==a _aku mendekati gadis itu. Eh? I-ini, bukannya, murid baru itu, tebakku dalam hati. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku._

" _E-eh? " aku terdiam menatap kedua bola mata hitamnya, gugup. Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku. Ia menatapku heran._

_Kini koridor sekolah sudah sepi, tapi bukannya orang pulang, hanya saja rata-rata semuanya ke kantin atau ke taman belakang sekolah._

" _Mari kubantu " aku menyodorkan tanganku, ia mengangguk lalu meraih tangan ku._

'_Ahh~ kenapa wajahku tiba-tiba memanas? Apakah sudah merah sekarang mukaku?' batinku seperti orang gila. Yah gila. Gila karena gadis yang baru 5 hari bertemu, tapi ia sudah membuat jantungku jadi deg-deg'a gini._

" _Eh? Lo sakit? " tanyanya polos. _0_0a

" _E-eh nggak kok " aku menggeleng cepat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah anak-anak kelas XI-C yang sedang main bola basket di lapangan._

_Tiba-tiba aku tersentak, tanganku masih mengenggam tangan gadis itu. Aku langsung menoleh padanya._

_WHAT THE~~! Wajahnya merona. _O-Oa _ia menunduk risih, dengan tangan kami bertautan ini. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman ku padanya._

_Kyaa~ manisnya *lho? Kok shika jadi kayak cewe yaw!? _=='_*_

" _E-etto, aku ke kelas dulu Shikamaru-san " pamitnya lalu berlalu meninggalkanku. Haaah~ ada rasa menyesal pada diriku sendiri karena, aku terllau gugup. Hu~ dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku _T_T_. eh, tiba-tiba mataku melihat sebuah benda persegi yang terlihat seperti buku, dengan warna sampul coklat terang. Aku memungutinya._

" _Ah! " aku tersentak melihat Kurotsuchi –gadis tadi- tiba-tiba mengambil buku yang bertuliskan 'My Diary' dari tanganku. gerakan tangannya sangat cepat._

" _Ah, sumimmasen Shika-san. Ini milik saya " katanya dengan wajah yang merona pink, dia berbalik ingin pergi tapi tiba-tiba._

_Bruukk!_

" _Iitteee~ " ringisnya. Owalah, ternyata ia terinjak tali sepatunya sendiri toh. Mungkin saja ia tadi juga menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri lalu terjatuh _=_=a_, dasar ceroboh. Aku kembali menolongnya, eh? Pipinya merona lagi? Ah mungkin ia sakit. Pikirku cuek._

_Ia berdiri atas bantuanku, lalu merapikan roknya nya yang agak kusut karena terjatuh tadi. Ia langsung membungkuk padaku._

" _Tottemo hontou arigatou, Shika-san " ucapnya. Ia tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku cepat, lalu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan ku, yang sedang cengok dibuatnya. heeeeee~ apa! Dia mencium pipiku? Tiba-tiba_

_Blush!_

_Ughh! =з= , kenapa wajahku memerah begini? Ngg~ lalu, kenapa ia menciumku? Dan kenapa menciumku hanya sebentar saja alias kilat? Batinku, err yang terakhir sepertinya itu setan yang bicara *tunjuk author #slap kpla Shika _=_=a_#_

_Kyaaa! Kenapa rasanya berbunga-bunga gini. _( o )∂

_ah~ lupakan saja, sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas, sebentar lagi bell masuk, aku lalu bergegas ke kelas, dengan hati berbunga-bunga *lebeh _=="_*_

_SHIKAMARU~POV OFF_

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Shikamaru pemuda berambut nanas, itu kembali tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipinya. Panas. XD

" pyuuhhh~" ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. ia berfikir bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh waktu itu. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya diam saja? Pasrah? ==a. dan, kenapa sejak bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kurotsuchi itu jantungnya selalu deg-degan?

" Hu?~ ittee~ " eluh suara seorang perempuan, yang membuat lamunan indah shikamaru buyar. Shikamaru menatap ketiga anak itu. Memang ada anak perempuan disana yang bermain bersama dengan dua orang teman laki –lakinya.

Tapi…

Masalahnya bukan anak kecil yang dipanggil Moegi itu yang meringis, anak itu masih asik bermain bersama kedua temannya. Sepertinya suara seorang gadis remaja. Tapi…

Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

Kedua mata hitamnya terbelalak, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, saat kedua kornea matanya mendapati sesosok yang ia kenal jatuh tersungkur, sambil memegangi dadanya. Ah~ tidak ia tengah meremas dadanya kuat, seperti menahan sakit.

" A ahh~ Kurotsuchi? " panggil Shikamaru tak percaya. Ia beranjak dari bangku taman itu langsung berlari kearah gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang dipanggil Kurotsuchi. Shikamaru segera menahan tubuh gadis itu, ia menyibakkan rambut Kurotsuchi pelan.

" Uhhh.. sakitt~ " hanya suara ringisan kembali keluar dari bibir mungil gadis, bernama Kurotsuchi itu.

" Apanya yang sakit? " Tanya Shikamaru khawatir. Kurotsuchi hanya diam, wajahnya memucat, tangannya mulai dingin, keringat dingin mengalir deras di keningnya.

" A aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit " kata Shikamaru, yang langsung menggendong Kurotsuchi di punggungnya.

" Bertahanlah "

Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit pada dadanya.

Shikamaru segera memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkan mereka ke RSU Konoha.

**-LOLOLOL-**

Seorang lelaki berambut nanas, terlihat gelisah menunggu seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar rawat rs dengan nomor. 96.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Sesekali ia beranjak dari bangku panjang yang didudukinya dari tadi, lalu berjalan mondar –mandir di depan pintu kamar no. 96 itu. Bulir –bulir keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Khawatir. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda satu ini.

Entah. Padahal mereka baru saja sehari bertemu. Tapi rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti pikirannya sangatlah besar.

Dan, satu pertanyaan lagi.

Mengapa jantung shikamaru selalu saja berdegup kencang saat melihat ataupun dekat dengan gadis, bernama Kurotsuchi itu?

Entah. Sepertinya hanya Shikamaru yang tau.

Tapi..

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? C.I.N.T.A?

Konyol. Satu kata yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Konyol.

Ia merasa ini semua adalah jebakan. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh dunia ini.

Argghh!

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia ingin membuang semua masalahnya dengan sekejap. Tapi, itu tidak bisa. Tentu saja.

Krieettttt~

Terdengar deritan pintu kamar no. 96 itu terbuka. Seorang dokter muda errr~ paruh baya keluar dari dalam kamar rawat Kurotsuchi itu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang diikat kuncir dua itu membuatnya terlihat cantik. Sontak Shikamaru langsung menoleh pada dokter cantik itu. Kedua tangan dokter itu dimasukan ke dalam saku jas kedokterannya, ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan ambigu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kurotsuchi, dok? " Tanya Shikamaru tak sabaran. Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu tersenyum kaku. Shikamaru menautkan alisnya. Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan shikamaru, dokter Tsunade angkat bicara.

" Apa anda keluarga Kurotsuchi-_san_? " Tanya dokter itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk cepat. Ia ingin segera tau bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekrang juga. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak cepat, seakan ingin copot dari tempatnya.

" Baik. Ikut aku sekarang " kata dokter Tsunade ramah. Shikamaru kembali mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan dokter cantik itu.

◄**~~~~~•****•~~~~~~**

" A-APA!? " pekik Shikamaru shock, saat mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade yang kini tengah duduk didepannya dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja, saat ini mereka telah berada di tuangan pribadi milik dokter Tsunade. Menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sendu.

" Begitulah kenyatannya" katanya pelan.

Shikamaru menunduk dalam.

" Ke-kenapa? " tanya Shikamaru pelan yang lebih merujuk pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Air matanya kini sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sedikit goncangan air bening itu bisa meluncur kapan saja. Aneh. Tentu saja aneh. Kenapa ia bisa sangat terpukul seperti ini? Padahal gadis itu adalah orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? (author: silahkan tanyakan pada rumput yg bergoyang *slap again* ._.

" Ka-kanker jantung? " gumam Shikamaru pelan. Dokter Tsunade mengangguk, ia menyibakkan poni pirangnya.

" Apa, ada pengobatan yang dapat membuatnya cepat sembuh? " Tanya Shikamaru, lagi.

Tsunade, dokter cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak. Ia lalu menatap lekat pada pemuda yang ada didepannya kini.

" Sebaiknya ia harus menjalani cemotheraphy(tulisannya bener kan? ==a) " ucap dokter Tsunade pada Shikamaru.

" Eh? " Shikamaru mendongak menatap kedua iris coklat mata dokter Tsunade.

'ce-cemotheraphy?' batin Shikamaru kembali shock.

" A-apa!? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Shikamaru gugup.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan.

" Sebenarnya, kemungkinan sembuhnya hanya 55%, selebihnya mungkin….tidak menjanjikan" Kata dokter Tsunade menggantung. *author cuma ngarang + ngawur XDDD*

Shikamaru semakin terpukul, akan penuturan dokter Tsunade. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Baik " shikamaru beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya dari tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini. Menurutnya ruangan pribadi milik dokter Tsunade ini seperti neraka. Tidak! Bukan! Ruangan ini tidak panas. Tapi, ruangan ini menyiksa batin shikamaru, mendengar semua penjelasan dokter Tsunade, yang membuat telinganya panas. Tidak hanya panas, tapi nyeri di hatinya. Sangat nyeri malah.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia menoleh pada dokter yang masih setia pada posisi duduknya (ingat! Posisi tsunade. Menopang dagu dengan tangan di atas meja, sambil menatap sendu pada shika)

" Anno. Sankyuu, atas penjelasan anda Tsunade-_sensei_" kata Shikamaru, sambil membungkuk hormat pada Tsunade, lalu menegakkan badannya. Ia membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan pribadi dokter cantik berambut pirang itoeehh~ =_=

Shikamaru berlari. Terus berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar rawat yang bernomor 96.

96? Bukan 69 kan #plakkk!plakkk! plakkk! *angka sukebe ituuuuu~ mah =_=a

Bola mata shikamaru bergulir kearah pintu kamar rawat bercat putih yang tertutup itu. Dengan langkah yang mantap ia mendekati daun pintu tersebut. Tangannya bergetar hebat saat bergerak menyentuh gagang besi pintu itu.

Dingin.

Shikamaru memutar knop pintu perlahan.

Kriieett~

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan serba putih, dan bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk, menusuk ke indra penciuman Shikamaru. Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sebelumnya ia menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Kornea matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan. Seorang yang mungkin ia cintai kini tengah berbaring lemah, tak berdaya. Dengan beberapa alat medis menempel pada tubuhnya. Juga ia harus bernafas melalui tabung oksigen.

Miris. Rasanya miris hati Shikamaru, melihat gadisnya ahh tidak temannya yang terbaring lemah seperti itu.

Bibirnya ranumnya yang merah kini pucat pasi begitu pula pada wajahnya yang biasanya bersinar kini terlihat pucat. Tangannya yang putih dan hangat kini dingin. Pemuda berambut yang yang diikat tinggi itu berjalan mendekati ranjang ukuran _single_ itu perlahan.

" Huuufftt~ " shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam gadis cantik itu.

" Kurotsuchi-_chan_, cepat sembuh yah " gumam shikamaru, lalu mengecup lembut kening gadis yang dipanggil kurotsuchi itu.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari sang empu. Kini senyuman shikamaru hilang seketika. Hanya isak tangis yang menggema di ruangan rawat serba putih itu. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menunduk, menahan isakan yang sudah daritadi ia tahan. Ia berusaha tegar namun tak bisa.

Hening kembali.

Hanya terdengar deruan mesin medis yang menggema.

Shikamaru merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia berjalan pelan, kearah sofa. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Melepas semua kantuk yang menyerangnya.

**-LOLOLOL-**

**- Monday, 29 Oktober 20****-**

Tak terasa hari telah berganti. Sang Surya kini telah menampakkan sinarnya. Menyinari dunia. Cahaya nya yang terang menerobos gorden putih yang menggentung di kusen jendela sebuah kamar bernuansa putih itu. Bau obat-obatan tercium sangat kuat. Kita, bisa tau kalau kamar itulah adalah kamar rawat yang ada di rumah sakit.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap, kini terbaring tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang ukuran _single_, yang ada di ruangan itu. Matanya terpejam rapat. Kulitnya pucat, juga bibirnya.

Gadis cantik itu bernama Kurotsuchi. Gadis cantik berumur 17 tahun tengan mengalami masa komanya.

Di sudut kamar, tepatnya di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat itu. Seorang anak adam, tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Tangannya menutupi wajah rupawannya.

Kriieettt~

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mata lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu terbuka, dengan malas. =_=

" Sepertinya tertidur cukup lama, sangat lama malahan " gumam shikamaru pelan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah ringan seseorang, membuat kepala shikamaru menoleh pada orang itu.

" E h? "

Shikamaru segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Seorang dokter toh, yang datang. Ia adalah dokter spealis kanker, yang menangani Kurotsuchi. Dokter itu bernama Dr. Tsunade. Dokter senior yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Kini dokter itu tengah memeriksa, keadaan kurotsuchi.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku beranjak dari sofa. Menedekati, dokter Tsunade, yang tengah memeriksa kondisi Kuro. Hmm, kulihat dari raut wajahnya ia tampak kecewa. Daripada aku penasaran sebaiknya aku bertanya saja padanya.

"bagaimana, keadaan Kuro, dok?" tanyaku langsung. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Ah, mungkin ia terkejut karena aku datang tiba-tiba.

" Pyuuh~" ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"sepertinya ia akan lama koma" lanjut dokter cantik itu. Aku terdiam.

Koma. Ya koma. Aku tau akan hal itu. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasan dokter Tsunade, kemarin.

Kualihkan pandanganku dari dokter itu, kearah kuro, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

" Aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh " kataku yakin. Dokter Tsunade, menatapku dalam.

" Lakukan saja proses pengobatan cemotheraphy itu, dok" kataku mantap.

Hey! Apa-apan aku ini!? Aku baru mengenalnya 2 minggu 4 hari. Kenapa aku bisa seenaknya menyuruh dokter melakukan cemotheraphy itu pada Kuro!? Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Dan! Kenapa juga aku mengaku sebagai keluarganya? Bukankah itu gila!

Argghhhh~ aku tergila-gila akan cintanya. Sepertinya aku menyukai nya ahh tidak , tapi, aku mencintainya.

Peduli setan! Aku akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu ada disampingnya. Setelah ia sadar aku akan menyatakan cintaku, perasaanku padanya~! Aku berjanji.

Dokter Tsunade, menatapku tak percaya.

" Tapi~ "

" Sudahlah, dok! Lakukan saja " sanggahku cepat. Aku mengenggam tangan pucat Kurotsuchi.

Jantungku seakan dihantam batu besar.

Sakit.

" Huuuftt baiklah. Tapi, terapi itu tidak menjamin sepenuhnya. Aku takut dia tidak sanggup menjalani terapi itu. Tunggu keadaannya membaik dulu, baru ia bisa melakukan terapi itu " jelas dokter cantik itu.

Ck, merndokusai. Inilah yang tak kuinginkan.

Aku hanya mendengus. Dokter cantik itu lalu pamit, keluar. Aku hanya diam, sambil menatap wajah kuro.

Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah, sebaiknya aku menelpon naruto saja.

Dengan lincah aku menekan tuts ponsel ku. Mataku beregrak-gerak mengamati contactlist, mencari nama Naruto.

'Naruto Duren'

Ah! Dapat. Aku langsung saja menekan tombol call untuk menghubungi bocah duren itu.

Tuttt.. Tuutt..

5 detik tak ada jawaban.

Tuuttt.. Tuutt..

Detik ke 9 tak ada jawaban.

Tuutt.. Tuutt.. cklekk~

Ah! Akhirnya diangkat.

" _Moshi-moshi _" jawab Naruto dari line telepon.

" Naruto, bisa bilang ke Anko-_sensei_, kalo aku masuk hari ini? Bilangin kalo aku lagi izin, ada acara keluarga " ucap Shikamaru.

" _Oke, Shika! Tenang aja ama aku_ " jawab Naruto lagi.

" Hm, baik "

Tlekk!

Aku langsung memutuskan line teleponku dengan Naruto. Aku tak mau buang-buang pulsa ku hanya untuk menelpon anak cildish dan berisik sepertinya. Segera ku masukan ponsel ku ke dalam saku jeansku.

Sementara di kelas..

" Gyahh~ dasar nanas! Dia langsung end call, padahal aku pengen nanya jawaban pr hari ini T_T " kata Naruto sambil mewek.

" Su-sudahlah Naruto-_kun_, pr ku sudah jadi. Mau lihat punyaku? " tawar Hinata, pada kekasihnya Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada kekasihnya, Hinata.

" Kyaa! Hinata-_chan_! Kamu memang baikkk~! " teriak Naruto, dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh kecil hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk Naruto, langsung merona, daann~

Brukk!

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata, gadis imut itu pingsan. Naruto, jadi cengok dibuatnya.

" Hinata~ Hinata-_chan _" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Hinata. Daaann~

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka sejenak. XDD

**-Tuesday, 6 November 20****-**

**Normal POV**

Sudah genap 1 minggu Kurotsuchi dilanda koma, 1 minggu pula Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah, ia ingin menjaga Kurotsuchi sampai siuman. Alasannya tidak masuk sekolah cukup simple, ia hanya meminta izin bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi rumah neneknya karena ada acara keluarga selama beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu, teman-temannya hanya mengiyakan tanpa curiga pada Shikamaru, sedangkan Kurotsuchi, teman –temannya sudah tau kalau ia tidak masuk sekolah, keluarganya telah memberikan surat keterangan dari dokter pada sekolah kalau Kurotsuchi sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi, sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang menjenguknya, mungkin karena ujian sekolah semakin dekat jadi mereka semua sibuk belajar. ==d

Kini di ruang kamar rsu Konoha bernomor 96, suasananya berbeda. Orang tua Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, datang menjenguk anaknya.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru yang menelpon mereka, menggunakan ponsel Kuro. Karena, Shikamaru tidak memiliki nomor ponsel orang tuanya. XD

Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kuro. Raut kecewa, sedih, tercampur jadi satu. Kasian mereka.

Shikamaru hanya duduk diam, di sofa meperhatikan kerabat Kurotsuchi yang datang menjenguk gadis cantik itu.

Tapi, sepertinya Shikamaru tak dihiraukan keberadaannya oleh kerabat Kuro. Mereka hanya mendiami Shikamaru, tatapan mereka pun begitu dingin.

Sudah pukul 17:09pm. Semua kerabat yang menjenguk keadaan Kuro kini berangsur-angsur pulang. Hingga akhirnya ruang kamar rawat itu menjadi sepi. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas saja yang masih setia menunggui seorang gadis yang dirawat itu. Kini Shikamaru hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil menatap kearah layar ponselnya.

" Eng~ " lenguhan kecil, itu membuat kepala shikamaru menoleh pada ranjang yang ditiduri oleh gadis cantik yang tengah koma selama satu minggu.

Shikamaru dengan cepat mendekati ranjang itu, ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

' Um? Hangat? ' batin Shikamaru, ketika tangannya mengenggam tangan Kuro.

" Kuro, apa kau udah siuman? " Tanya Shikamaru. Tapi hanya lenguhan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir mungil kuro. Shikamaru mendadak panic. Ia segera keluar kamar itu dan menanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan kuro.

Benar saja. tak selang beberapa lama Shikamaru kembali ke kamar rawat no. 96 itu dengan seorang dokter cantik. Eh? Tapi kali ini bukan dokter yang biasa menangani kuro. Tapi, ini adalah asisten dokter Tsunade. Namanya Dr. Shizune, terlihat dari tag name –nya.

Dokter muda itu mengeluarkan stetoskop dari dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

" Oh tidak " guammnya pelan yang dapat didengar oleh telinga Shikamaru.

" Apa? Ada apa, dok? " Tanya Shikamaru cepat. Dokter itu hanya menggeleng, lalu memanggil suster dan beberapa perawat lainnya.

Shikamaru hanya terpaku, melihat beberapa perawat masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dokter muda, tadi mengeluarkan alat kejut jantung, yang membuat tubuh Shikamaru membeku.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Shikamaru berdetak kencang. Seorang perawat wanita menatap Shikamaru, lalu menyuruhnya keluar. Shikamaru hanya menurut. Ia tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya.

**Shikamaru's POV**

" Ayo sekali lagi " terdengan komando Dr. Shizune meng-_echo_ di telingaku. Aku hanya menatap mereka melalui kaca transparan pintu kamar rawat Kuro. Kulihat merekasedang menempelkan alat kejut jantung di dada Kuro.

Tapi, kenapa aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar erangan kesakitan dari dalam.

Oh GOD! Aku seakan tak becus menjaganya.

Tap tap tap

Kualihkan pandangan ku kearah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru itu.

Dr. Tsunade? Eh? Kenapa ia?

Dokter Tsunade, mendekati ku, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu, tanpa berbicara, menoleh, ataupun tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ia tegang sekali. Dengan keras ia menutup pintu kamar rawat itu, hingga aku tak sempat apa-apa.

Aku kembal menatap kaca didepanku yang mengarah tepat kearah ranjang kuro. Kulihat dokter tsunade tengah berbicara pada Dr. Shizune. Aku tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dr. Shizune mengangguk, lalu mendekat kearah ranjang Kuro, sekilas kulihat ia tersenyum, menatap alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang kini sudah normal. Tapi senyumannya itu aneh! Seperti senyuman kecut yang sangat menyedihkan, aneh. Para perawat itupun keluar. Menyisakan dokter Tsunade, dan dokter Shizune di dalam. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, nihil. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa-apa.

Arghh~!

Kini aku hanya termenung di di luar kamar rawat Kuro. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi tunggu diluar. Kutundukkan kepala ku untuk menutupi wajahku yang kini sangat kacau. Di pikiran ku hanya ada Kuro, Kuro, dan Kuro.

Shit!

Kuremas kuat bajuku, jantungku berdetak kencang. Seakan berontak ingin melompat keluar dari sarang(?)nya.

Cukup banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor rs situ menatapku heran. Tapi aku tak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan hanya keadaan Kurotsuchi! Gadis yang selama ini selalu menggagu pikiran ku.

Ckleekk!

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah pintu kamar rawat bernomor 96 itu. Yang tertangkap di kornea mataku adalah sosok dokter Tsunade yng keluar dari dalam diikuti oleh asistennya dokter Shizune. Aku segera beranjak, dan menatap kedua mata coklat dokter Tsunade lekat.

Sedangkan dokter Tsunade hanya menatapku ku balik dengan tatapan datar.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kurotsuchi, dok!? " tanyaku pada dokter cantik itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

" Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjalani kemoterapi itu " ujar dokter Shizune pelan. ia menatapku.

Dan kali ini dokter Tsunade juga menatapku lekat.

" Gomen " gumam dokter Tsunade pelan.

E-EHHHHH~~~! APA!?

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Apa maksud dokter Tsunade? Apa maksud dokter Shizune?

Oh God!? Apa kini dunia tengah mempermainkan ku? Kenapa harus cinta pertama ku yang engkau berikan cobaan? Cinta pertama? Yah! Kurotsuchi adalah first love ku. Aku hanya bisa doki-doki jika aku berada di dekatnya! Ugh! Dunia begitu kejam padaku.

Aku menatap mata dokter Tsunade dan dokter Shizune dalam.

" A-apa maksud kalian? " Tanyaku.

Mereka diam sejenak, lalu dokter Shizune menjawab dengan ragu.

" E-eh~ sebenarnya keadaan Kurotsuchi semakin memburuk. Ia tidak bisa menjalan kemoterapi itu. Lalu~" ucapan dokter muda itu menggantung, membuatku semakin penasaran.

" Lalu?" aku mencoba untuk tenang, menyembunyikan detak jantungku yang sudah tak beraturan.

" Eeh?" dokter Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aneh. Sedangkan dokter Tsunade diam membisu. Tatapan matanya kelihatan kosong, lalu berlalu meninggalkan aku dan dokter Shizune. Dokter muda didepanku menoleh kea rah dokter Tsunade yang sudah menjauh drai mereka.

" Tsunade-_sensei_!" panggil dokter Shizune keras, membuat dokter Tsunade berbalik mengahadapnya.

" Ssstt! Jangan berisik " sahut sokter Tsunade, sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kulihat dokter Shizune, mengangguk.

" Anno. Apa perlu saya beritahukan pada orang ini? Bukankah ia telah berbohong" ujar dokter Shizune, seraya menatapku. Dokter Tsunade lalu berjalan meninggalkan kami, hingga tak terlihat di belokan koridor rs itu.

'_Berbohong? Memangnya aku berbohong apa?' _batinku heran.

Aku, menautkan kedua alisku, tanda heran.

" Bukannya kau telah mengaku –ngaku sebagai keluarga Kurotsuchi-_san_ ? " selidik dokter Shizune. Ia menatapku tajam.

AH! Ternyata itu. Hahh~ aku memang berbohong, demi mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku dalam. Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka, pada Kurotsuchi, pada dokter Tsunade dan dokter Shizune, juga pada keluarga Kurotsuchi itu sendiri.

" A-aku salah, _mendokusai_ " gumamku. Aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresi dokter Shizune mungkin dia akan tambah marah.

" Haa~ kau har–" belum sempat dokter Shizune melanjutkan perkatannya aku sudah memotongnnya.

" Anda tadi ingin berbicara apa, dok? Tentang apa? Kurotsuchi?" tanyaku tak sabaran, aku mendongak menatap kedua mata hazel dokter cantik itu. Kudengar ia menghela nafas sejenak.

" Terpaksa. Karena kau kelihatannya sangat menyayangi Kuro. Ehmm~ aku berpikiran seperti itu karena kau selalu menemani Kurotsuchi-_san_ dimasa –masa ia sakit. Kau hanya pulang untuk ganti baju, lalu kau seharian di s ini menungguninya" kata dokter Shizune bertele-tele, yang membuatku muak!

" Sudahlah dok! Tidak usah basa –basi. Aku hanya ingin apa yang ingin dokter sampaikan" kataku lantang. Kulihat dari mimic wajahnya dokter itu agak terkejut mendengar suara ku yang keras.

" Cih, mendokusai "

" Sebenarnya, Kurotsuchi-_san_ keadanya buruk. Hanya saja sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Kami akan mencari pendonor jantung untuknya" jelas dokter Shizune.

Eh? Pedonor jantung?

" Apa maksud anda? " tanyaku. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan dokter ini. Walaupun IQ –ku 200+ tapi kalau pikiran ku sedang kalut begini mana mungkin aku bisa berpikir jernih, walau sejenak.

" Haah~ Kurotsuchi-_san _tidak bisa bertahan lama jika tidak dapat menemukan jantung yang baru. Dalam kata lain, ia membutuhkan jantung pengganti. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana ganasnya penyakit kanker jantung itu " jelas dokter Shizune lagi.

Aku terdiam.

" Kuso " geram ku, tertahan.

" Aku permisi dulu" pamit dokter Shizune padaku, lalu berjalan melewati ku. Aku diam.

Sial! Apa seberat inikah cobaan yang diberikan tuhan? Oh Kami –_sama_! Kenapa harus dia?

" Anno " aku menalihkan pandangan ku kearah dokter Shizune.

" Ne? "

" Sekarang Kurotsuchi sudah siuman ?"

Dokter Shizune, tersenyum padaku.

" Ya. Dia sudah sadar dari komanya, namun ia masih sangat lemah "

" boleh aku masuk ?" tanyaku ragu.

" Tentu. Tapi bila apa –apa panggil saja aku, atau suster " jawabnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ku yang terpaku di depan kamar rawat itu.

**Shikamaru's end of POV**

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ranjang ukuran single itu. Bibirnya keringnya mengatup rapat, mata coklatnya kelihatan memerah.

Ia menggenggam tangan gadis yang terbaring di kasur itu. Mata hitam gadis itu, terlihat sayu.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Tanya lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru, membuyarkan keheningan yang menguar di ruangan serba putih itu.

Gadis cantik berambut hitam klimis itu tersenum getir.

" A-aku tak apa"

" Baguslah "

Hening~

" _Daisuki desu_ "

" Eh? "

" _Daisuki desu_ " ulang Shikamau yang membuat gadis bernama Kurotsuchi itu cengok dibuatnya.

" Kau bercanda "

" Tidak "

" Lalu? "

" Mendokusai "

" Ughh~ =З= " Kurotsuchi menggembungkan pipi chubby –nya.

" ehehehehehehehe~ " Shikamaru hanya cengengesan gaje. ==a

" Tapi kau serius?"

" Ya "

" _Daisuki desu_ "

" Eh? "

Kening Kuro berkedut. Urat –urat bermunculan di kepalanya.

" Aku mengerti " sanggah Shikamaru.

" Apanya ?"

" Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tembak Shikamaru, yang membuat Kurotsuchi langsung shock aku dibuatnya.

" Mau tidak?" goda Shikamaru, sambil toel –toel idung Kurotsuchi. Jiahh! =_=a

Blush. Pipi Kurotsuchi langsung merona. Ia jadi gelagapan mendengar penuturan Shikamaru yanglangsung to the point itu.

" A-aku~" kalimat Kurotsuchi menggantung mmebuat Shikamaru harap –harap cemas.

" Aku?"

" A-ku~~"

" Aku?"

" A-aku~~~"

" Arghh~ Mendokusai" sungut Shikamaru sambil manyun. Jiakakakakak~ *author ngakak gelundungan XD*

" Aku mau " jawab Kurotsuchi cepat.

" _Hontou desu ka_?" yakin Shikmaru.

" umm~" Kuro hanya mengangguk.

" Yaatta! Sekarang kau kekasihku!" seru Shikamaru ooc kumat. **=o=a**

Kedua pipi Kurotsuchi semakin merona. Sedangkan Shikamaru lompat –lompat geje di atas sofa *plakkk!*

" … " = Kuro =_=a

" … " = Shika (/^O^)/

" Apa? " Tanya Kuro gondok.

" Aku minta hadiah "

" Dari?"

" Kau "

" Aku sedang sakit, mana bisa memberimu hadiah" kata Kuro, pelan.

" Mudah "

" Caranya?"

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kuro.

" Apa?"

"Hanya menagih" kata Shikamaru.

" Menagih Ap –" belum sempat Kurotsuchi melanjutkan perkatannya. Bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Shika.

Lembut dan manis.

" Ngg~" lenguh Kuro disela sela kegiatan(?) Shikamaru.

"….."

" Ummhh – ah Shika~" desah Kurotsuchi.

Shikamaru tak mau tinggal diam, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Kurotsuchi membuka mulutnya. Ia segera menelusupkan lidahnya, mengekspos rongga mulut Kuro.

" Engg~ Shikahh~" desah Kuro tertahan.

" stttt~" Shikamaru menekan tengkuk Kurotsuchi untuk memperdalam kissu –an mereka XD

Kurotsuchi meremas rambut Shikamaru kuat, ia masih terbaring di ranjang rawatnya.

Tangan kiri Shikamaru yang masih bebas, menjalar(?) kearah leher jenjang Kuro, ia mengelusnya, sesekali ia cubit. XD

" Eng~ cuh – khuupph~~ " desah Kurotsuchi, sambil menggigit bibir bawah Shikamaru.

" Ittee! " ringis Shikamaru, langsung melepaskan ciuman hottie(?) mereka.

" maaf " Kurotsuchi, mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menatap keuda bola mata Shikamaru.

" Giliranku " desis Kurotsuchi yang membuat Shikmarau begidik ngeri. Dan berlanjutlah adegan –adegan Hottie mereka di kamar 96 itu. XDD

**-TBC-**

**Note:** seperti biasa hehe Review nya yak ^^ beri semangat saya buat nulis ff lagi nyan ^^ *hug reader*


End file.
